Jintara Sukapat
Perfil thumb|250px|Jintara Sukapat *'Nombre:' จินตหรา สุขพัฒน์ / Jintara Sukapat / Chintara Sukapatana *'Apodo:' แหม่ม / Mam *'Profesión: '''Actriz y presentadora *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Samutpragarn, Tailandia *'''Estatura: 160 cm *'Peso:' 57 kg *'Signo zodiacal: capricornio' Dramas *Tee Krai Tee Man (Channel 3, 2019) *Wai Sab Saraek Kad 2 (Channel 3, 2019) *Thong Eak Mor Ya Tah Chaloang (Channel 3, 2019) *Nueng Dao Fah Diew (Channel 3, 2018) *Det Pik Nangfa (Channel 3, 2018) *Chuamong Tong Mon (Channel 3, 2018) *Mae Liang Diew Huajai Frung Fring (Channel 3, 2017) *Meun Kon La Faak Fah (Channel 3, 2017) *Pra Teap Rak Hang Jai (Channel 3, 2016) *Jao Jom (Channel 3, 2016) *Butsaba Na Talat (Channel 3, 2016) *Piang Chai Kon Nee Mai Chai Poo Wised (Channel 3, 2016) *Padiwarada (Channel 3, 2016) *Ka Badin (Channel 3, 2015) *Kol Kimono (Channel 3, 2015) *Sud Kaen Saen Rak (Channel 3, 2015) *Por Kai Jaae (Channel 3, 2014) *Fai Nai Wayu (Channel 3, 2014) *Laan Sao Naipon (Channel 3, 2013) *Ton Rak Rim Rua (Channel 3, 2013) *Dao Raung (Channel 3, 2013) *Kaen Sanaeha (Channel 3, 2013) *Qi Pao (Channel 3, 2012) *Noom Ban Rai Kub Wan Ja Hai So (Channel 3, 2012) *Mae Taeng Rom Bai (Channel 3, 2012) *Wink Jao Sanae (Channel 3, 2011) *Nai Sood Zaa Kar Zabb (Channel 3, 2011) *Pim Mala (Channel 3, 2011) *Kularb Rai Glai Ruk (Channel 3, 2011) *Mon Ruk Look Toong (Channel 3, 2010) *4 Hua Jai Haeng Khun Khao (Channel 3, 2010) *Duang Jai Akkanee (Channel 3, 2010) *Kularb Rai Narm (Channel 3, 2010) *Thara Himalai (Channel 3, 2010) *Khun Nai Saam Saleung (Channel 3, 2010) *Sanae Ha Ngern Tra (Channel 3, 2009) *Prajan See Roong (Channel 3, 2009) *Sapai Glai Peun Tiang (Channel 3, 2009) *Mon Ruk Kao Tom Mud (2009) *Mae Ka Khanom Wan (Channel 3, 2009) *Champoo Garm Marm (Channel 3, 2008) *Thang Charng Puark (Channel 3, 2008) *Ruk Sorn Kaen (Channel 3, 2008) *Krungthep Ratree (Channel 3, 2007) *Ram Pissaward (Channel 3, 2007) *Yuer Marn (Canal 3, 2006) *Rachinee Morlum (2005) *Love Strawberry (2005) *Koo Gum 2 (2004) *Koo Gum (2004) *Dong Dok Moey (Channel 3, 2003) *Nang Show (Channel 3, 2003) *Kamin Gub Poon (2001) *Dok Kaew Karabuning (Channel 3, 2000) *Ban Saithong (Channel 3, 2000) *Ayarak (Channel 3, 2000) *Hua Jai Yang Yark Jamee Rak *See Mai Karn (Channel 3 1999) *Nang Sao San Kaew (1998) *Khun Por Jorm Sa (1997) *Roong Sarm See (Channel 3 1997) *Karn Kridsana (Channel 3 1996) *Benjarong 5 See (Channel 7, 1996) *Muean Khon La Fark Fah (Channel 3, 1994) *Chaloey Sak (Channel 7, 1991) *Pai Sa Nee Seu Rak (1986) *Kaew Kang Dong (1985) Películas *Love Held Heavy Love, Not Yet (2011) *BOONCHU 10 (2010) *Dorm (2006) *Feng shui sky - earth - people destined (2003) *I love it (2003) *Satang (2000) *Hor Hue Hue (1992) *Nang Ai (1990) *Koo Gum (1988) *Wan Man Chan Kue Tur 2 (1988) *Wan Man Chan Kue Tur (1987) *Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) *Affectionate (1987) * promise (1987) * Red roof (1987) * kinsman (1987) *Monthly (1987) *Skull with The Seed (1987) *Love: love (1987) *Victims (1987) *I love you (1987) *Bridge of Love Sarasin (1987) *Kum Mun Sunya (1987) *My wife (1986) *I'm a busy mom (1986) *The same heart (1986) *Jealousy (1986) *I love you (1986) *Intellectuals (1986) *Love Media Post (1986) *Punyachon Kon Krua (1986) *Raeng Hueng (1986) *Brothers (1985) * Glass Middle (1985) * Lee and her maids (1985) *Kaew Klang Dong (1985) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas en la Universidad Krirk. *'Aficiones:' La lectura, viajar, cocinar, caminar, correr y practicar yoga. Galería chintara 3.jpg Jintara Sukapat-1.jpg Jintara Sukapat-2.jpg Jintara_Sukapat.jpg Jintara Sukapat-3.jpg Jintara Sukapat-4.JPEG Jintara Sukapat-4.jpg Jintara Sukapat-6.jpg Categoría:TLActriz Categoría:TLPresentador